EverQuest: My Observational Monologue
by Kole1
Summary: This is an observational monologue on the Massively Multiplayer Online RPG, EverQuest.


EverQuest: My Observational Monologue (A Newbie's View)  
  
I know what you may be thinking, a guy thinks people are gonna stop and waste their time on my opinions, well screw you if you are thinking that because I can do whatever I want to and nobody is going to stop me. Now if you are staying around after that outburst, thank you, you have passed my first test. Now my subject tonight may baffle some, but I'm thinking most of you who found this know what I'm talking about. Yes EverQuest, that huge online game that gobbles time and money faster and with more zeal than I gobble... well just about anything. This game is pretty well known for its addictiveness and it deserves most of the praise it recieves. Im relatively new to the world of "Norath", of course I use the term relatively because I can't even compare to the level 51 Necromancer who PKed me a few days ago (YEAH I KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND I WILL FIND YOU, YOU AND YOUR STAFF OF ULTIMATE EVIL WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY LVL 3 PALADIN'S RUSTY SHORT SWORD). Seeing how new I am I now realize that I have no right to rant about the game, but hell, Im already a paragraph in, so let's go.  
  
The game starts out cool, you select who your alter ego is by choosing a race (human, elf, ogre etc.) and a class (Paladin, Wizard, Shadow Knight etc.). Then you enter the world. I chose a rather middle of the road character, a half-elf paladin, a good fit to me. Depending on what combination of characteristics you choose, you start out in a certain town. I was spawned into FreePort, a relatively large town with lots of shops andguilds. I spent my first few days looking around, you know, just kind of exploring to learn the ropes. Then I realized that I didnt know what the hell I was doing!!! I was just blindly trudging around looking my role, a newbie, I felt like these "city folk" were gonna eat me alive. So after two days of not getting anywhere (I was still in the zone I started out in for god's sake) I ran out to best buy and got the game guide. This is a pretty good book. You will hear me complain about alot of stratagy guides (like that FFIX disaster, WHEW!) but not this one. After I got that, things started looking up. I figured out the guilds and the fighting and how to move and I got along fine, happy ending right?  
  
If youre still with me, good. Now I'm going to start the real complaining. One of the main reasons I bought EverQuest was the promise of an online community. Now I play Neopets (my username is ZapdosRox2) and I had a short stint on Tibia (a free everquest wannabe) and I wasn't too satisfied. Neither of them really did anything for me, so I went on a pilgrimage to Norath. Its been okay so far, but let me say one thing... NONE OF YOU FUCKING TALK! TALK TO ME! NOW NOW NOW! Im walking around Freeport and every once in a while a really experienced party will come to town with their fancy equipment and spells and whatnot and I go up to them and welcome them to my self made prison. I say "Hail" and none of them reply. Now I know most of you "High Level" People see newbies in the lowest regard, but come on, can you guve us the fricking time of day? Im just lonely, please talk to me... Seriously though we need to start forming a more intricate community or Im walking.  
  
Now Norath is a pretty big place. I was hunting rodents and beetles in the east commonlands and I saw that vast horizon that lay paralell to the FreePort walls and I thought, "Why not see what's beyond that fog line?" So I set off. Wow what a mistake that was. Im following the path thats strewn with looted corpses and inns, further and further away from safety. Im going along and about every ten minutes the mosters are getting bigger and more bad ass. Im two hours into my little exploration, Im in theKithicor Forest fighting running away from fucking grizzly bears and lions when I come accross this thing, an undead healer or something. This thing smacks me across the face two times and Im seeing the camera circle around my bloody corpse. I press enter, and while Im loading Im thinking "Okay, Ill respawn at the entrance to the forest, Ill run back and grab my loot and move on, perhaps more carefully." A second later Im in a city. These tan brick walls are a tad too familiar.. OMFG IM BACK IN FREE PORT! TWO HOURS AWAY FROM MY FRESHLY BLOODIED CORPSE THAT HAD ALL OF MY MONEY AND ITEMS ON IT! AHHHHH. So I logged out then and there and took a nice nap. Now Im writing this.  
  
Thank you for listening to me, if you read this far, you are now a friend of mine. Along with posting a review, you can send your comments to me at TrunksREMSonic@neo.rr.com. Thanks. 


End file.
